The Asgardian & The Olympian
by nosenseorgravity
Summary: Broken and betrayed, Loki fell to Earth after discovering the truth about himself. He was a monster. Everything looked so bleak as the days grow longer. The only comfort he could get was in his solitude. Until one day, he stumbled across a goddess living among mortals, an old friend he thought long dead. And something more curious was the job of a SHIELD agent he landed himself on.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey guys! This story is an AU of MCU. It's a what if Loki fell to Earth before the events of Thor. Here in the story, I would include an original character (well, it's not actually an original character since the goddess that would be appearing is someone everyone probably knows). Anyways, I leave you guys to it in reading_ _. And R & R is much appreciated._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or any other character you guys recognized. I own only my OC(s)._

* * *

He was alone…

…lonely then, lonelier now…

This was what his new life was going to be.

Breathing out a sigh, Loki sat on the rooftop, watching the birds as they flew through the sky, and the clouds walk pass in bliss. There was a pain in his chest as he stared. He wondered what it would be like to free as bird or to be a cloud. They continued on without a fuss: no fear, no regrets.

There was no hope for him now…

…So, why was he still here?

It's been years since he came into Midgard. He sought refuge amongst the presence of mere mortals. This was not what he expected when he fell into the void. Some part in his mind was regretting the fact he didn't stick a knife on his chest, ending his life quicker. Alas, he chose to fall off the Rainbow Bridge. With this fall, he thought he'd disappear, never to come back to the place he used to call home.

Well, he did get his wish.

All this time he spent on Midgard, Heimdall did not seem to have been aware of his presence on this mortal realm. Was he shielded from his sight?

Loki didn't know.

What Loki did know was that he wasn't supposed to live. He was an abomination. He was the son of a monster that should never have lived. The memory of finding out the truth was too painful to remember. It was a haze in his mind. Unclear, it should remain. Yet questions roamed his mind. Why didn't Odin have mercy and kill him when he was a babe? Was he just a trophy, a reminder of Odin's triumph over Laufey, his true father?

His heart ached at the thought of it. Was his whole life a lie? Did Thor know?

His mind scoffed. Of course that oaf didn't know. You could throw a twenty-five feet bilge snipe at him and he wouldn't notice.

More importantly…did Mother know?

She was the only one that Loki truly cared about, the only one that treated him with any ounce of love. If Odin and Thor ever shown it to him, then they a horrible way of doing so. Reason told him she knew, but why did she treat him so? Why did she treat a monster with such kindness and love? Why teach him magic when she knew he could have done it for the wrong things?

A traitorous tear leaked out his eye, but he did not make a move to wipe it away. A number of emotions surged though him, but at the end, he felt numb. He was unable to feel anything, but the searing cold.

What kind of torture did they set him upon? Everything confused him.

However, he did learn something. Love was a disadvantage. Love was always unkind. Love was malady. What does it bring us, but pain and confusion?

Loki didn't know it but tears were streaming down his face. He didn't sob like a helpless child, he wouldn't allow it. Loki just left the tears to fall and wait until the rain became the sea. There had always been a part of him that hoped he wasn't alone.

"You're wrong." He whispered more to himself, "I am alone."

Unbeknownst to him, he truly wasn't.


	2. 1- The Monocle Society

A/N: Don't forget to review :)

* * *

Walking out the gates of his house and down the dirt road, Loki disappeared with the snap of his fingers. Immediately, he found himself in a familiar alleyway. He stepped out the corner, meeting Washington DC's busy streets. With a powerful air, he walked through the streets at midday. Loki ignored the stares he gathered from the Midgardians. There was a time he would have basked in the attention. However, time had changed him, making weary of the spotlight. Loki had long embraced the fact that he belonged in the shadows. Besides, it was a better tactic to remain anonymous, but influential.

Arriving at a familiar café, he entered, going towards his usual booth. The waitress came, but Loki paid her no attention, only cutting off her disgustingly cheery greetings with an order of Earl Grey tea. He heard the waitress huff and walk away. And he could only sigh in relief that she was gone, even only for a little while.

It's been a month since he regularly came to this establishment and while he enjoyed their supplements, the waitress that always took his order was an annoyance. She always tried to get his attention whether it be from the subtle touches, not-so-discreet winks, and the godforsaken attempt at flirting. It was all irritating.

With his thoughts, the cup of tea was placed in front of him. Not giving a look at the waitress, he picked up the cup and sipped. The warm liquid was very welcomed, unlike the waitress in front of him.

"Anything else, hun?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, batting his eyelashes at him.

Internally, he scoffed. As if her poor attempt of flirtation would entice him. He'd rather flirt with Fandral. At least, the doddering fool could do better than her. However, to be honest to himself, the waitress was quite attractive, if it weren't for the thick make-up, annoying high-pitched voice, and plastic attitude. Although, even without that all that, he still wouldn't be interested. Loki ignored her, sipping his tea and hoping for some peace.

"Anything…" she purred, her fingers trailing down his arm. "… _I_ could do?"

Her hand rested on top of his, and Loki looked at it in veiled disgust. On the outside, he only looked at it blankly, eliciting no reaction. However, his eyes held a different meaning. He glared at her hand, like it would suddenly combust and the annoying mortal would burn. Instead of hurling an insult, he faked a smile.

"There is…" he drawled, his hand turning over to touch her wrist, "…one thing _you_ could do."

From underneath his fingers, her pulse sped up, and her pupils dilated. Leaning towards her, he suddenly gripped the wrist of the waitress, pulling her close. His face openly displayed his annoyance and disgust. He openly glared into her eyes, and her heart was beating quicker, but not of arousal, no, it was of fear.

He smiled. It was a dangerous one. One that promised death beyond imagine. In the same sickly sweet voice, he said,

"Don't touch me again, you repulsive leech."

With that, he pushed her away, letting her go. Pulling out his wallet, he paid for his tea, stood up, and walked away with the intention of never coming back. Once outside, he sighed, walking through the streets of Washington DC, looking for a new place to frequent. He had been at this since 1987, seventy-nine years after his initial arrival on Midguard. Loki didn't know why, but he liked cafés ever since he first discovered them. In his opinion, they were better than the taverns and inns on Asgard, where intoxicated men drink mead until they drop with scantily-dressed women at their side. In cafés, there was a certain surmise of dignity that Loki preferred. He'd rather drink coffee, or tea, or even that beverage called frappe, over that vile drink of mead.

It was already evening when he came across the one that was called _The Monocle Society,_ written with golden paint. It was a black two-story building with wide windows, showing the people that enjoyed their food and drink. After hours of wandering, Loki was famished, and so, he entered the establishment.

What Loki didn't know was this place was a café and restaurant with a reputation of reuniting long, lost friends and family. It was almost like magic than pure coincidence. However, what awaits the God of Mischief was something he long dreamt of.

Entering the establishment, Loki instantly smelt the pleasant scent of flowers, and felt the cool ambiance of the café. Unlike others, it wasn't packed with much people. It had the moderate amount which was not less nor much. It was an aristocratic and old-fashioned looking café that took him back to the 1920s. In fact, Loki, as he stood amongst the décor, looked like he belonged.

Seeing that most single tables were taken, he walked up the stairs beside the bar, leading him to only who knows where. At the end, he was greeted by a hallway with two glass doors from each end. Turning right and opening the glass door, he stepped inside. The tables were fewer, but the space was much appreciated. There were at least six square tables. And the ceiling was made of glass panels with vines swirling along the frames and pillars. The large window was at the right side, showing the street below.

There was not much people in this floor and that's how he liked it.

He walked over to the corner table, seeing as there was no one there. He sat down and immediately a waiter came and placed a menu in front of him. He picked it up and started to scan for any sustenance that he liked. Loki was intrigued by the food offered in this establishment. There was only one word to describe it. It was expensive.

Footsteps approach by the click of heels, not that Loki noticed. It was probably some other mortal that came to the second floor, looking for a seat. However, there was a tap on his shoulder and feminine voice that said,

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat."

The voice was familiar, but Loki brushed it off. He never looked at the woman, presumably, only continuing to scan the menu.

"However, you weren't here to claim it." He drawled.

"Unfortunately, the table is reserved." The woman quipped back.

"Fortunately, there are five other empty tables here of your choosing."

Loki looked up and expected to meet the eyes of a mortal, but was confronted with a face he never thought to see again.

Time seemed to stop and his breath taken away.

The woman had the same, luscious, black hair that seemed to glow red in the light; the same, dark, brown eyes that long haunted his dreams; the same lithe and tall figure that fitted a maiden-warrior; the same olive-toned skin and sharp cheekbones. She was dressed in mortal clothes composed of long maroon dress. A leather jacket on the crook of her elbow and on her hand was a black clutch.

He had no doubt it was her.

Green stared at brown. The woman seemed to recognize him as well. And suddenly everything made sense.

"Artemis…" he said barely a whisper.

"Loki?" she said, his name rolling effortless with her tongue.

The god in question was beyond happy and shock. Loki stood up, standing in front of her. Her hands found their way to his cheeks, cautiously touching his skin, as if he was only an illusion. It was soft under her touch. More confident he was real, her hands cupped, then smoothed it down to his chest. Her eyes watered with tears that had yet to shed.

"For centuries, I thought you were dead when Olympus fell, but I never believed and I looked for you," Loki could only managed to say, lifting a hand to feel the skin of her cheek, "you were here this whole time."

"I'm so sorry." She said, not meeting his eyes, "I couldn't contact anyone when I fell to Earth-"

Loki silenced her with his finger upon her lips.

"I understand why." He said calmly.

"You're not angry?" She asked, confused.

"I was beyond angry, but now, I can only be glad to have found you again."

That's when Loki saw the tears gave way from Artemis's eyes, now streaming down her cheeks as she smiled. A similar content smile on his face, he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Do not weep." He said, "I cannot stand to see your beautiful face as so."

Thirty minutes later they found themselves sitting opposite of each other, eating and catching up on five hundred years they have been apart. Five hundred years since she disappeared. There was a time Loki would have had them on their knees, begging for forgiveness, but not now. True friends, no matter how much they hurt you, are the closest thing to family. And he had no family, and all he had now was Artemis. Somehow he liked that.

Speaking to Artemis again was a surreal experience (likewise with Artemis about him). It was like a dream he conjured up in his sleep. On their conversation, Loki noticed the few changes in her. First was her more open share of opinions. It wasn't like Artemis was never bold. She was held back by her Father, Zeus. Now, she boldly told him of her thoughts, but considered his opinion as well. Second was her new habit of cursing. She was always polite in the time Loki knew her. Now, she cursed openly, but too much that it becomes too crass or uncouth of her. Just a few slips. Third was the new tenacity within her. He could see it in her eyes. Loki expected nothing less of the Goddess of the Hunt.

In all honesty, Loki liked this revelation.

However, it was hard for him to believe that she was living life like a regular mortal—especially as a secretary in a security firm. (Although, Loki sensed that she was lying—or at least, not telling the whole truth. However, when she does that, she had a good reason to.) Not that he didn't expect it. He just didn't think to ever get a job. Life as a Prince of Asgard was a life barren of chores. Loki never had the problem of applying for anything less than a royal or an adviser. Now, it was time he fully realized he needed to. After all, he couldn't always stay in that abandoned house in Upstate New York.

That's where the new topic came up.

"You should move in with me." She suggested, sipping on her coffee.

Loki drank his tea and shook his head, placing the cup back to its saucer.

"I don't want to intrude." He said.

"You're not intruding." She said, "You said that you live in some abandoned house and steal money. If you live with me, you don't have to do that anymore." She paused for a moment, "It be nice to have another god around."

Loki paused, contemplating to ask, "Have been alone all this time?"

Artemis lowered her head, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes…" she confessed quietly, "No others survived."

The trickster god was alarmed with this fact.

"...Even your brother?" he asked hesitantly.

"Especially my brother." she confessed, the memories returning to her.

"How?"

"He fell through fire...and water." Artemis said, "Down into the depths of the Void."

"There's a chance he may be alive." Loki said hopefully, trying to lift her spirit.

Artemis scoffed, "No one survives the Void."

Quietly, Loki confessed, "I did."

The huntress looked at him in shock. She was unable to say anything only stare at him with sorrow.

"Why?" she managed to say.

"Because my family lied to me. I was just a monster to be kept in a cage to be tamed. A trophy won from the war with the Frost Giants." he said bitterly.

The thought of his, so-called, family sickened him. However, it dawned to him how he confessed his true heritage. He didn't dare look up at Artemis. He didn't want to see the fear or the disgust of what he was. Loki was ready to bolt when a hand stopped him.

"Loki…look at me."

Hesitantly, Loki lifted his head and stared at her gentle face.

"You are not a monster." she said.

Loki was truly shocked with this admission, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"How could you say that?"

"Because I know monsters when I see them. I have fought and killed them." Artemis said earnestly, "But you are not one of them."

There was silence between the two as their hands remained intertwined.

"Come live with me." she beckoned him again.

This time there was an emotion he could not understand in her eyes. However, he decided not to linger on that.

Genuinely smiling, he complied.

"Alright, I accept the offer." He said.

After all, what's the worst that could happen?

There was silence for a moment, filled with furtive glances. This was when he realized how much he missed his friend.

In his childhood and teenage years in Asgard, Artemis and Apollo were the only true friends he ever had. Of course, he could never count Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral as such since they were more of Thor's friends. They tolerated him as he tolerated them. He met them when Zeus had convinced Odin to ward the twins for awhile. Loki, Artemis, and Apollo would do everything together. They were the Misfit Trio of Asgard. Never fitting anywhere, but with each other. In all honesty, Apollo was more of a brother to Loki than Thor ever was. And Artemis...she was-is different.

There was a shout and both turned to look. They saw a young man, about twenty-four years old, approach them. He had pale and smooth-looking skin and a thin but lean body; slightly squinted eyes and round face. What caught his eye was the pink shade of his hair. It wasn't his natural hair color, that much was obvious, but it was fitting to the man. He was wearing a dark violet suit with a black tie.

Loki noticed that Artemis immediately let go of Loki's hand to face the young man, much to his displeasure. The _boy_ , Loki scowled in his mind, stopped in front of Artemis with a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Artemis." he said in a heavily accent, "Traffic was bad."

"It's fine, Minho." Artemis said with a sweet smile.

The boy glanced at Loki questioningly.

"I didn't know someone was going to join us." he said awkwardly, shifting on his feet as he took in Loki's appearance.

"This is a friend of mine, Loki." Artemis introduced. "He has been keeping me company."

The boy, Minho, widened his eyes at the mention of the name.

"Another one?" Minho exclaimed with an astonished face, looking at Artemis as if she was joking.

Artemis nodded hesitantly, unsure of how he would react. Even in what Midguardians perceive Loki as, he still held in a bad reputation.

Immediately, Minho sat down and asked Artemis to explain, and so Artemis did. In the explanation, Artemis recounted how she was affiliated with Loki and the vague details of why he was here on Earth (since she knew he did not impart the whole reason). Minho listened attentively, nodding his head to show that he understood. To Loki, he looked like an eager child, begging for a story at night. He would have found it endearing, if Minho wasn't a grown man pining over his best friend.

"I see. I see." Minho muttered, "I never thought the Greek Huntress and the Norse Trickster would be good friends."

"There's a lot of things mythology missed out." Artemis said, shrugging.

Minho, then, smiled and leaned back casually on his chair. Loki was growing steadily annoyed of the young man.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Minho asked, stealing Artemis's wine glass, earning an indignant yell from her.

He sipped on the glass, tasting the sweet flavor of his friend's drink, before it was snatched back towards Artemis's grasps.

"If you must know, we were talking about him, moving in with me." Artemis said, putting her glass well away from Minho.

"Do you think that's wise?" Minho said, "because of You-Know-Who."

Loki looked between them in confusion.

"You-Know-Who?" he asked.

"Yeah. You-know-who. The big honcho. The Godfather." Minho listed off in nonchalance.

"Yes, like that answered my question." Loki said sarcastically.

Taking a sip from her cup, Artemis clarified, "He means our employer."

"And he's called You-Know-Who?" Loki asked.

"No, his name is Nick Fury."

Minho hushed his friend, glaring at her and giving her weird hand gestures.

"We do not speak his name." Minho hissed.

Artemis scoffed, "Stop being so dramatic. You make it sound like he's Lord Voldemort."

That's where the argument started. It was one that confused Loki to no end. They were speaking with terms that he could not understand. Annoyance crept in, and when he had enough, he slammed his hand on the table, silencing them.

"Can you explain to me who this Nick Fury is?" he hissed.

Minho and Artemis were surprised at Loki's actions. Minho was more afraid than surprised. Out of the two of them, Artemis was the one that answered.

"Nick Fury, as said, is an employer of ours." Artemis said, "He helped me arrange my mortal alias, and he offered me a job at the _firm_."

Loki leaned back and settled his clasped hands in front of him.

"Something tells me you're aren't being entirely honest with me about your occupation." He said.

"We're not allowed to speak with it to civilians." Minho said, eating a piece of meat from Loki's plate.

Loki did mind, his head spinning and his anger apparent.

"Civilian? I am no civilian! I am a prince." he indignant defended.

"Not here, you aren't." Artemis gently said, "Look, as much as we want to tell you, we can't unless we have permission from Fury."

"Then take me to him." Loki said firmly, "Whatever you got yourself into, I want to join."

Minho and Artemis exchanged looks, unsure of what to feel about Loki's decision. Minho was excited to have another Asgardian on board, but was afraid of the consequences. For Artemis, a part of her was excited that he wanted to join, but the other wanted him as far from the organization as possible. However, both felt Loki may feel more comfortable with SHIELD than any other job available for him. After all, the place was full of the cunning and the guarded. Although, they weren't sure about Loki taking orders from another man, who had a higher authority than himself. At the end, it was Loki's choice, and when he had his mind on something, there was no stopping him.

"We'll talk to him." Artemis consented.

"Uh," Minho began, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Why ever not?" Loki asked, and Artemis looked at him confused.

"Because Fury is already here."

Minho pointed behind Artemis. Loki and Artemis looked to see a tall, bald man dressed in black that complimented his dark skin, and a black eyepatch over his left eye. He had an intimidating aura that screamed authority. His hands were clasped behind his back as he walked over to them.

"Nice to see I've been noticed." Fury said, eyeing all of them.

Artemis and Minho sat up straighter, nodding at Fury with an indifferent but serious face. It was quite disturbing to Loki how Artemis's face could be so blank. He was used to her expressive face, but now, he could see how much she changed.

"Agents Artemis and Doctor Song, I want you to secure the perimeter, make sure no one else comes in here, and leave me alone with your friend." Fury ordered.

Mani and Artemis nodded, standing up. Minho immediately left, giving Loki a thumbs up while Artemis gave him a reassuring smile. They left the room, closing the glass door behind them.

Fury took a seat of Artemis, his hand clasped in front of him on the table. He looked at Loki, scrutinizing him.

"Nick Fury," he introduced himself, not offering a handshake, "And who might you be?"

"Prince Loki…of Asgard." Loki said the last part hesitantly.

"Loki? As in the God of Mischief?"

Loki smirked, "So you have heard of me."

"So, Prince Loki, I hear you want to join SHIELD." He said firmly with a hint of amusement.

"So that is what your _firm_ is called." Loki drawled, taking the glass of his wine, sipping in casually.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." Fury said, "We are an extra-governmental, military, counter-terrorism, and intelligence agency. We are tasked maintaining global security whether it be terrestrial or _extraterrestrial_."

"You know about us being...otherworldly." Loki said, seemingly interested.

"I didn't until Agent Artemis appeared about five years ago on our radar." Fury explained, "The real question is…" he fixed a glare on to him, "do you consider yourself a threat to this planet?"

"My, my, my" Loki tsked and shook his head in amusement, "Isn't everyone a threat?"

"However, will you make yourself as one?"

"Only when Artemis and I are threatened." Loki said, "However, I have no quarrel with your world or your people. I only wish to live in peace."

"Why do you want to join SHIELD then? It's everything but peaceful."

"I heard you provided mortal identities for Artemis, making it easier for her to roam in this world. I want one." Loki said bluntly, and he smirked, adding, "And honestly, I am bored, and a bored god isn't a good sign."

Fury did something Loki did not expect. He chuckled.

"Last question," Fury stated becoming serious again, "What makes you think we'll accept you in SHIELD? We already have an powerful Olympian on our payroll, why should we get a second?"

Loki paused for a moment and said resolutely, "Because my skillset would be very valuable. I am, after all, the God of Mischief and Lies. I could help you where Artemis cannot."

There was a silence for moment as they stared down each other. At the end, Fury was the first to break, giving him a genuine smile of satisfaction.

"I believe we have to agree on conditions." Fury said, "I believe you want them the same as Agent Artemis."

"And what are these conditions?" Loki said, pleased with the outcome.

"We agreed that it would be better to keep her status as a goddess from the database and only let a few agents know of their origins." Fury explained, "Until time sees it fit to reveal what you are, you would be labelled as a superhuman. Your true names will serve as your code names."

"Who are these agents that know of us?"

"Only a handful do, four to be exact. Agents Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, Doctors Song, and I are the only ones that know. Do you agree with this condition?"

"Yes. It is wise." Loki said, taking a swig of his drink again, "And what am I do to in SHIELD?"

"Unlike other newbies, you won't be sent off to the Academy. I believe you'd be training in our ways first before going on the field. Except your training would be more special because you're _superhuman_. The outcome of it would be a spot on Team Delta which is where Agent Artemis is." Fury said, "You just have to earn it."

"And if I don't?" Loki wondered.

"Then, you'll keep training until you do."

That option did not bode well with Loki. It was tedious for him to go through training. He had enough experience than these mere mortals. However, a more rational part of his mind reasoned that their ways were different from his and what he was used to. Perhaps learning their ways would be beneficial for him.

Loki nodded at the Director and asked, "Is there more I should be know?"

"Yes, Agent Artemis will be monitoring your progress and she will report back to me."

"How do you know she will not lie on her reports?" Loki smirked.

"Agent Artemis, I'd like to believe, is an honest agent. If she thinks you're ready, then you are ready."

Fury stood up.

"That's all for now. Details of your alias will be handed tomorrow." Fury said, walking away, but before he went out, he turned around and said,

"Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Loki."


End file.
